Jealous -- SPECIAL BAEKHYUN BIRTHDAY --
by ParkHyerin6194
Summary: Baekhyun kesal, marah, kecewa? Kenapa? Dan apa alasannya? [ pair HUNBAEK / SEBAEK ] Spec. Baekhyun birthday. Happy reading!


**;;; PARKHYERIN6194 ;;;**

 **;;;Present;;;**

 **.**

 **'JEALOUS, SPESIAL BAEKHYUN BIRTHDAY'**

 **( HUNBAEK/ SEBAEK )**

 **GASUKA PAIR-NYA GAUSAH DIBACA YA :)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TINGGALKAN KOMENTAR SETELAH MEMBACANYA.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ABAIAKN TYPO YANG BERTEBARAN !**

 **HAPPY READING!**

 **.**

 _ **Saengil chukkae hamnida, saengil chukkae hamnida.**_

 _ **Saranghaeyo Baekhyunee, saengil chukkae hamnida.**_

Baekhyun tersenyum haru melihat Exo-L LA serempak bernyanyi selamat ulang tahun padanya saat konser berlangsung, padahal ulang tahunnya masih satu minggu lagi. Tak terkecuali Sehun, yang tiba-tiba saja memakaikan mahkota berwarna pink bergambar dirinya, aigo ia jadi malu sendiri karena orang-orang pasti menganggapnya _princess_ bukan _prince_ huh.

Tapi Baekhyun tersenyum senang , setidaknya sehun lah yang memakaikan nya bukan member lain.

"Kau terlihat semakin menggemaskan _Princess Baekhyun,"_ bisik Sehun pelan yang tentunya hanya dapat di dengar oleh Baekhyun sendiri.

"Ini bukan saatnya untuk menggodaku bodoh!"

"Awhh" sungut Baekhyun tiba-tiba karena kepalanya sempat tak cocok dengan mahkota yang Sehun sematkan di kepalanya hingga Sehun harus menekannya dan itu membuat Baekhyun memekik pelan.

"Kau sengaja kan?" tuding Baekhyun memandang Sehun usai acara ' _menyematkan mahkota untuk Baekhyun'._

Sehun memilih tak menjawab, ia hanya tersenyum menanggapi, sementara Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya acuh dan lebih memilih fokus pada Exo-L yang kembali menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun di iringi olehnya yang juga ikut menyanyikan lagu tersebut.

.

.

.

.

Ke esokan harinya, semua member bersiap-siap berkemas untuk pulang ke Korea _minus_ Sehun dan Suho, membuat Baekhyun sedikit kecewa karena Sehun tak ikut pulang dengannya.

"Kenapa dengan wajahmu?" tanya Sehun ketika melihat Baekhyun sedikit tak bersemangat.

"Gwenchana," balas Baekhyun singkat tanpa mau menatap Sehun, ia lebih memilih membereskan barang-barangnya dan menghiraukan keberadaan Sehun.

Sehun yang merasa Baekhyun bersikap cuek padanya pun menyentuh bahu namja mungil kesayangannya itu lalu membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap padanya.

"Aigo, istri ku sedang merajuk rupanya," ledek Sehun yang dihadiahi tatapan tajam oleh Baekhyun.

"Aku bukan istrimu! Lagipula aku itu namja ! Seharusnya aku suami bukan is.."

 **CUP**

Baekhyun terdiam karena ucapannya harus terputus.

"Sudah?" tanya Sehun seusai mengecup bibir Baekhyun sekilas.

"Mulutmu itu selalu saja cerewet, membuatku harus repot-repot membungkamnya dengan mulutku," tukas Sehun dengan nada agak jengkel yang dibuat-buat, namun tidak untuk Baekhyun , ia menganggap ucapan Sehun itu sedikit menohok hatinya.

"Ya sudah ! Kalau begitu jangan berani-beraninya menciumku lagi ! Jika kau bosan kenapa tak kau katakan saja ! Jadi aku tak perlu terlihat cerewet lagi di ma..."

 **CUP**

Lagi, Baekhyun kembali terdiam karena Sehun mencium bibirnya lagi, kali ini lebih intens, tidak hanya sekedar mengecup, karena Sehun melumatnya perlahan dan semakin mempercepat temponya ketika Baekhyun berusaha mencoba untuk melepaskannya, Baekhyun kewalahan menghadapi Sehun yang semakin menarik tengkuknya untuk memperdalam ciumannya dan Baekhyun hanya pasrah saja, tanpa ada niatan untuk membalasnya, karena yah, Baekhyun masih sedikit sakit hati atas ucapan Sehun tadi.

"Kenapa tak membalasnya?" tanya Sehun usai melepaskan pagutannya.

Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya acuh dan melepaskan tangan kiri Sehun yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Karena aku tak ingin,"

Sehun memberengut melihat tingkah Baekhyun.

"Oh ayolah sayang, jangan bersikap kekanakan hanya karena ucapan ku tadi, aku hanya bercanda oke." tutur Sehun yang masih tak ditanggapi oleh Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun,"

.

"Chagiya,"

.

"Baby,"

.

"Baek,"

.

"Oh Baekhyun,"

Baekhyun mendelik menatap Sehun yang sedari tadi terus-terusan memanggilnya.

"Apasih?! Margaku masih Byun, kalau kau lupa Tuan Oh terhormat," ketus Baekhyun.

Sehun hanya terkekeh pelan, menghiraukan nada ketus kekasih mungilnya itu.

"Oh ayolah, sebentar lagi margamu juga akan berubah sayang," ujar Sehun sembari memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang, Baekhyun tak mencoba untuk melepaskan, ia lebih memilih sibuk menata isi kopernya.

"ck, Kau mengacuhkan ku lagi Oh Baekhyun," decak Sehun pelan.

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu! Memangnya siapa yang mau menikah denganmu," ujar Baekhyun sarkastik.

"Tentu saja kau!" jawab Sehun lantang.

"Cih percaya diri sekali," Baekhyun mencibir.

Sehun menghiraukan cibiran Baekhyun, ia lebih memilih menyusupkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun merinding sesaat untuk menahan desahannya.

"Hentikan Oh, aku sedang berkemas!" titah Baekhyun pada Sehun yang masih sibuk menciumi lehernya itu.

"Setidaknya berikan aku vitamin untuk lima hari ke depan, karena aku pasti merindukanmu _baby_ ,"bisik Sehun di telinga Baekhyun, karena yah mereka memang baru bisa bertemu tanggal empat Mei nanti saat Sehun tiba di Korea.

"Tsk, jangan berlebihan, nikmati saja liburanmu bersama Suho Hyung, bukankah akhir-akhir ini Kau lebih sering bersamanya, nanti kau juga pasti akan melupakanku," sinis Baekhyun. Sehun yang mendengar ucapan Baekhyun pun mendengus tak suka.

"Ya sudah sana! Pergilah, aku tak akan merindukanmu," sungut Sehun kesal sambil melepaskan Baekhyun dari pelukannya, sementara Baekhyun hanya mendelik sebal melihat tingkah Sehun yang jadi berbalik merajuk padanya itu.

"BAEKHYUN-AH, APA KAU SUDAH SELESAI?," teriak Kyungsoo dari luar kamar mereka.

"Ne kyungsoo-ah, sebentar lagi," sahut Baekhyun lalu menarik kopernya.

Baekhyun melangkah menuju pintu namun terhenti karena Sehun menahan lengannya.

"Apa kau benar-benar tak akan memberikanku vitamin..." ucap Sehun terdengar ragu. Sementara Baekhyun hanya diam tak menanggapi.

Sehun yang tak kunjung mendapat respon pun hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Ah, baiklah aku mengerti," Sehun mengentikan ucapannya sembari mengelus tengkuknya canggung, dia benar-benar malu sekali.

Sehun melepaskan genggamannya di lengan Baekhyun sedikit tak rela, namun ia harus melakukannya.

"Hati-hati," gumam Sehun yang diyakininya masih dapat di dengar oleh Baekhyun.

Namun...

 **CUP**

Sehun membelalakkan matanya terkejut ketika Baekhyun dengan cepat menangkup wajahnya lalu menciumnya lembut, Sehun tersenyum lalu membalas ciuman Baekhyun sambil menarik tubuh mungil kekasihnya itu ke dalam dekapannya untuk semakin mempersempit jarak di antara mereka.

Tiga menit berciuman, membuat Baekhyun harus meraup oksigen sebanyak mungkin karena Sehun yang susah sekali melepaskan tautan diantara mereka jika saja Baekhyun tak memukul pelan kepala belakang Sehun.

" _Saranghae_ ," bisik Sehun yang jarak wajahnya masih lima centi dengan wajah Baekhyun, hidung mereka bahkan masih bersentuhan, membuat Baekhyun memejamkan matanya sesaat sebelum membalas ungkapan cinta Sehun padanya itu.

" _Nado saranghae Oh Sehun,"_

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menghela napas pelan, sepulangnya ke Korea Baekhyun harus di sibukkan oleh jadwalnya yang mengharuskannya ke Jepang menghadiri acara _awards_ disana bersama sub unit nya yaitu CBX, dan itu membuat intensitas hubungannya dengan Sehun semakin sedikit.

Namun hal itu tak menjadi halangannya, sebisa mungkin Baekhyun mencuri-curi kesempatan jika ada waktu senggang untuk menghubungi kekasihnya itu, lagi pula Sehun juga masih di LA sedangkan dirinya sedang berada di Jepang untuk perfome nya bersama CBX , jadi tak bisa sering-sering untuk berkomunikasi mengingat perbedaan waktu yang cukup jauh antara Jepang dan LA .

Di sela-sela kesibukannya, Baekhyun membuka Ipad nya dan tanpa sengaja ia melihat postingan terbaru dari kekasih tampannya itu ketika _men scroll Time Line_ di instagramnya. Baekhyun mendengus tak suka ketika melihat Sehun menulis caption hanya huruf 'L' saja yang tentunya ambigu untuk para fans mereka.

Baekhyun bahkan iseng membaca komentar yang ada di postingan instagram kekasihnya itu.

Dan sesuai dugaannya, kebanyakan dari para fansnya menebak jika L yang dimaksud Sehun adalah Luhan—mantan member Exo.

"Sekarang apa lagi Oh? Sepertinya kau sengaja, atau memang benar kau merindukannya seperti apa yang dikatakan fansmu," gerutu Baekhyun tak habis pikir dengan tingkah Sehun.

Baekhyun cemburu?

Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak akan cemburu jika kekasihmu memposting sebuah foto namun para penggemarnya malah menyangka jika kekasihmu itu merindukan orang lain?! Huh.

"Terserah lah aku tidak peduli, lakukan sesukamu saja tuan oh!" monolog Baekhyun yang masih sebal dengan tingkah kekasihnya itu, Baekhyun bahkan mengabaikan dering ponselnya yang sedari tadi berbunyi dan tertera nama 'Prince Oh❤' yang terus menghubunginya.

Baekhyun yang jengah pun akhirnya _men close tab_ nya dan beralih mengambil ponselnya untuk mengangkat panggilan dari albino yang menurutnya menyebalkan itu.

"Ada apa?" ujar Baekhyun malas.

" _Hei, ada apa dengan nada bicaramu, kenapa jadi ketus begitu hmm?"_

Baekhyun mendelik sebal menatap layar ponselnya.

 _'Cih dasar tidak peka!'_

Lalu Baekhyun kembali menempelkan ponselnya ditelinganya dan membalas pertanyaan Sehun.

"Gwenchana," balas Baekhyun singkat.

" _Sayang, aku merindukanmu, kau merindukan ku kan?"_

"Tidak!" jawab Baekhyun cepat.

" _Eiyy, jangan berbohong, kau tak pandai berbohong chagi,"_

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas mendengar ucapan Sehun barusan.

"Terserah!" balas Baekhyun pendek.

" _Baiklah, sepertinya kau sedang tak ingin di ganggu, ku tutup teleponnya ya," pasrah Sehun di seberang sana karena Baekhyun sepertinya sedang tak ingin berbicara padanya._

"Hmm." Sahut Baekhyun sebelum memutuskan sambungannya.

"Aku membencimu Oh Sehun," dengus Baekhyun kesal karena Sehun yang dianggapnya tidak peka sama sekali.

.

.

.

.

 **Seoul, 4 Mei 2017**

Baekhyun kini tengah bersiap-siap untuk menghadiri acara ulang tahunnya yang di gelar dua hari lebih cepat karena alasan jadwal yang cukup padat.

Baekhyun sengaja menggelar acara yang bernamakan **Kyoong Party** agar lebih dekat dengan aeris—sapaannya untuk para Exo-L yang begitu ia sayangi.

Jika tahun lalu Kyungsoo dan Xiumin menjadi MC, tidak dengan sekarang, kali ini hanya Baekhyun saja yang berada di acara ulang tahunnya kini, tentunya dengan tema berbeda yaitu menyelenggarakan _games_ dengan menebak salah satu apa yang sekiranya akan di pilih Baekhyun dengan sebuah kertas yang tentunya sudah di persiapkan oleh _staff_ SM.

Sesi tanya jawab pun tak luput dari acara tersebut, _fans_ bebas menanyakan apapun padanya.

Tak jarang pula, Baekhyun sering menyebut nama Chanyeol dan member lain di setiap pertanyaan yang di lontarkan oleh beberapa penggemarnya.

Baekhyun juga menyanyikan lagu _single_ terbarunya yang berjudul ' _Take You Home'_ yang tentunya mampu membuat semua _fans_ terhanyut oleh suara indah salah satu _main vocalist_ terbaik Exo itu.

Acara tersebut selesai dalam waktu kurang lebih dua jam dan Baekhyun terpaksa harus berpisah dengan para Aeris—sebutannya untuk _fansnya_ itu, Karena besok ia harus bersiap-siap untuk terbang ke Myanmar bersama member Exo yang lainnya untuk menghadiri Kpop Festival yang akan di gelar disana.

.

.

.

.

 **INC Airport.**

Baekhyun berjalan sambil mendengus sebal, aigo lihatlah ia dan Sehun terlihat seperti musuh sekarang, mereka bahkan tak terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih semenjak Baekhyun bersikap ketus dengannya lewat telepon ketika dirinya berada di Jepang tiga hari yang lalu.

 _'hah! Apa Sehun tersinggung dengan sikapku waktu itu ya'_ pikir Baekhyun namun sepintas ia memiliki ide untuk memulai percakapan dengan Sehun.

"Hmmh, punggung ku tiba-tiba saja pegal Sehunnie, sesampainya di hotel kau mau kan membantuku memijat punggungku nanti?," ujar Baekhyun tiba-tiba sambil mengusap-usap tengkuknya di hadapan Sehun, namun sayang sepertinya Sehun menghiraukannya dan lebih memilih berbincang dengan Xiumin yang sedang berada di sampingnya.

' _ck, baiklah dia menghiraukanku,'decak Baekhyun dalam hati._

Baekhyun memilih berjalan terlebih dahulu tanpa menunggu Sehun yang berjalan di belakangnya, ia kesal, marah, sekaligus kecewa.

Biasanya mereka terlihat sering berjalan berdampingan di _Airport_ , tapi sepertinya tidak untuk kali ini, Baekhyun lebih memilih berjalan di depan meninggalkan Sehun yang jauh di belakangnya.

Di pesawat pun mereka duduk berjauhan, dan Baekhyun hanya berharap jika nanti tiba-tiba saja Sehun menghampirinya lalu mengajaknya berbicara—karena jujur saja, Baekhyun sangat amat merindukan kekasih albino nya itu.

Semenjak kepulangannya dari Jepang saja Sehun sama sekali tak mengajaknya berbicara, di tambah lagi dia lebih sibuk dengan Vivi—anjing kesayangannya itu, seolah-olah lupa jika ia memiliki kekasih yang juga butuh waktu, atau setidaknya perhatiannya walau sedikit.

Bahkan hanya tinggal beberapa jam lagi berganti hari dan otomatis menjadi hari dimana ia di lahirkan dua puluh enam tahun silam, dan Baekhyun pun sama sekali tak mendapat tanda-tanda jika Sehun akan menghampirinya atau setidaknya menjadi orang pertama yang mengucapkan ulang tahun padanya.

Baekhyun mendesah kecewa, ia akhirnya lebih memilih tidur selama di pesawat, hingga pesawat yang di tumpanginya mendarat dengan selamat di Myanmar, Negara yang mereka kunjungi untuk mengisi acara Kpop Festival yang akan di gelar disana.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun meregangkan ototnya sesaat setelah sampai di kamar hotelnya, mereka tiba di Myanmar lewat dini hari, dimana waktunya orang-orang terlelap dalam mimpinya. Baekhyun pun salah satunya, baru saja ia akan merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur empuk kamar hotel tersebut, namun tiba-tiba saja Sehun masuk ke dalam kamarnya lalu menarik tangannya dan menyeretnya keluar kamar. Membuat Baekhyun mengernyit bingung atas kelakuan Sehun sekarang ini.

"Kau mau membawaku kemana Sehunnah, aku harus beristirahat , besok kita ada jadwal," Sehun tak menggubris ucapan Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun berdecak, demi tuhan tubuhnya benar-benar lelah sekarang, namun namja albino yang sialnya tampan itu malah menyeret dirinya seenak jidatnya saja.

Sehun memberhentikan langkahnya di depan pintu bertuliskan ' **0494** '

 _'Kenapa bisa pas sekali? Apa Sehun yang menyewa kamar hotelnya?' pikir Baekhyun._

Sehun memutar knop pintu tersebut dan membawa Baekhyun masuk ke dalam.

"Eh?"

Baekhyun terkejut ketika mendapati Sehun sudah berada di hadapannya sembari membawa kue ulang tahun berhiaskan wajahnya yang baru saja di ambil nya setelah melepaskan genggaman mereka.

Onyx Baekhyun kini menyusuri isi ruangan kamar hotel tersebut yang sudah di hias sedemikian rupa dengan hiasan dinding bertuliskan **'Happy Birthday To You❤** '

Dan juga pandangannya kini teralihkan pada kelopak bunga yang bertebaran di atas kasur yang sengaja dibuat berbentuk love dengan namanya berada di tengah-tengah love tersebut.

Potret Baekhyun yang bergantungan bersamaan dengan lampu pernak pernik pun semakin membuat kamar hotel tersebut terlihat ramai dan romantis secara bersamaan seperti yang ada di dalam drama-drama korea. Dan semua itu terlihat sempurna di mata Baekhyun.

 _'Apa Sehun sudah menyiapkan ini semua?' pikir Baekhyun, ia benar-benar terharu sekarang._

Atensi Baekhyun pun kini teralihkan pada Sehun yang sudah berdiri di hadapannya itu, di tambah lagi tepat di belakang Sehun, sudah tersedia dua buah kursi dan satu buah meja di tengahnya , tak lupa dengan hidangan yang sudah tersusun rapi, serta satu buah botol _wine_ dan gelas bergagang cantik bertengger manis disamping botol _wine_ itu yang menjadi pelengkapnya.

" _Make A Wish_ sebelum kau meniup lilinnya," titah Sehun.

Baekhyun menurutinya kemudian memejamkan matanya dan mulai merapalkan doa dan harapannya sebelum meniup habis lilin yang menghiasi kue ulang tahunnya itu.

Balon-balon yang berserakan di lantai serta _music_ yang mengalun indah pun membuat suasana itu menjadi kian romantis,

Sehun tersenyum lalu menarik Baekhyun ke dalam dekapannya yang hangat.

"Happy Birthday, aku mencintaimu," ujar Sehun.

 **Cup**

Di iringi dengan kecupan di puncak kepalanya, Baekhyun pun memejamkan matanya menikmati dekapan Sehun dan kecupan di kepalanya yang Baekhyun harapkan akan selalu di laluinya bersama Sehun. Baik sekarang ataupun nanti.

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dan mengelus pipi Baekhyun, kemudian ia menutup matanya lalu mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan, Baekhyun yang mengerti hanya mampu memejamkan matanya menunggu Sehun menyambut bibir _pink_ menggoda miliknya itu, namun..

 **BRAKKKK**

"SAENGIL CHUKKA..." Semua member Exo terdiam ketika melihat adegan romantis gagal di hadapan mereka.

"Aish, kenapa kalian datang di saat yang tidak tepat sih!" gerutu Sehun, yang kesal karena tak jadi mencium bibir Kekasihnya yang amat di rindukannya itu.

"Hei, kami hanya ingin mengucapkan ulang tahun pada Baekhyun dan memastikan jika Baekhyun aman untuk tak menjadi terkamanmu malam ini, mengingat kita nanti memiliki jadwal, dan kami tahu betul watak dan isi otakmu maknae," ujar Suho yang seolah-olah berkata jika Sehun akan melakukan hal yang 'iya-iya' jika saja mereka tak datang.

"Hah, harga diriku benar-benar terluka , karena kau seperti menuduhku akan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak saja padanya hyung," keluh Sehun, namun semua member tak menggubris keluhan Sehun. Mereka bahkan acuh tak acuh dan lebih memilih mengucapkan ulang tahun pada Baekhyun secara bergantian.

Sehun yang kesal karena diabaikan pun lantas berpikir sebentar dan tersenyum miring ketika sebuah ide melintas di otaknya.

"Baiklah, karena sudah terlanjur, jadi biarkan aku melakukan ini di hadapan kalian,"

Belum sempat mereka semua mencerna ucapan Sehun, mereka semua dibuat menganga oleh aksi Sehun yang kelewat berani itu, dengan sekali hentakan, Baekhyun sudah berada dalam pelukan Sehun dengan Sehun yang menarik tengkuk Baekhyun dan memeluk pinggangnya secara posesif, membuat Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya terkejut atas aksi Sehun yang menciumnya secara tiba-tiba di hadapan semua member.

 _Oh tuhan._

 _Rasanya Baekhyun ingin terjun saja dari lantai atas._

 _Ia benar-benar malu sekarang._

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya menikmati dan membalas ciuman Sehun padanya itu, karena hanya itulah yang mampu di lakukannya sekarang, tanpa menghiraukan para member yang mungkin saja masih menontoni adegan mereka.

 _'Aigo dasar tak tahu tempat sama sekali' batin mereka serempak._

 _'Ah, aku cemburu melihatnya," batin Kai miris._

 _'Dasar maknae' kekeh Suho._

 _'Aigo aku jadi ingin melakukannya dengan penguin soo' itu suara hati Chanyeol._

 _'Apa yang sedang dipikirkan jerapah satu ini,' batin Kyungsoo saat melihat Chanyeol menatap ke arahnya._

 _'Mereka manis sekali' batin Minseok dan Jongdae yang ternyata sama._

Sehun melepaskan pagutan mereka dan menatap teduh onyx Baekhyun yang menjadi pusat kebahagian nya itu ketika matanya menatap tatapan Baekhyun yang penuh cinta.

Mereka masih saling menatap dan menikmati _moment_ mereka dengan saling menggumamkan kata cinta. Tanpa menghiraukan para member yang lainnya yang mungkin saja bosan melihat adegan _cheesy_ antara mereka, biar saja, mereka tak peduli. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah...

 _"Saranghae Byun Baekhyun,_ " ungkap Sehun terdengar begitu tulus.

.

 _"Nado Saranghae Oh Sehun,_ " balas Baekhyun sebelum mereka kembali menyatukan tautan bibir mereka.

.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

.

.

.

 **BONUS**

Sehun mendengus sebal melihat akun bernama Real_pcy yang tak lain adalah Chanyeol-memposting sebuah video dan foto , dimana kedua postingan tersebut mengucapkan ulang tahun untuk kekasihnya itu.

Di video yang Chanyeol uplaod terlihat dirinya yang mengelus dan menyelimuti standee Baekhyun, yang menurut orang memang terlihat lucu, namun tidak untuk Sehun, di tambah lagi Baekhyun yang berkomentar seperti terkikik geli-jika saja sehun melihat reaksi Baekhyun dalam keadaan real di postingan tersebut, dan itu semakin membuat Sehun panas,ck karena Chanyeol berhasil membuat kekasihnya itu tertawa mungkin.

Sehun _jealous_? Yah ia tak memungkiri itu terjadi padanya.

Ditambah lagi foto yang di posting oleh chanyeol yaitu selca dirinya bersama kasper dan kekasihnya itu, lengkap dengan _caption_ yang membuatnya semakin cemburu buta, rasakan Oh sehun, mungkin ini karma karena sempat membuat Baekhyun _jealous_ oleh ulahmu.

 _'Itu palsu, ini adalah nyata, saengil chukkae, mari merayakan ulang tahunku bersama dengan baik juga'_

Tulis chanyeol pada postingannya itu.

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas melihat postingan Chanyeol.

Ia beralih men _stalker_ akun instagram milik kekasihnya-Baekhyun, dan tepat sekali, Baekhyun memposting sebuah fotonya yang memamerkan bahu telanjang nya, aigo sepertinya kekasihnya itu sedang toples lalu mengambil gambar dan mempostingnya ckck.

"Kau memposting foto selca mu seperti ini membuatku jadi ingin menerkammu tahu," menolong Sehun yang terkekeh pelan atas pemikiran mesumnya barusan.

Sehun akhirnya memutuskan untuk meninggalkan komentar di postingan kekasihnya itu.

 _'Happy Birthday, Ppyong Ppyong (Kiss Kiss)'_

Dan ia jadi geli sendiri melihat komentarnya itu.

mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya kenapa ia tak memakai _emoticon_ cium saja? Alasannya sudah jelas, tentu saja karena Sehun tak mau terlihat _mainstream_.

Sehun lalu tersenyum kecil dan mengecup layar ponselnya itu sekilas yang masih menampilkan foto selca yang Baekhyun posting tadi.

 **'Setidaknya mereka harus tahu, jika kau itu milikku Baekhyun-ah,'**

.

.

.

FIN!

SAENGIL CHUKKAE URI BAEKHYUN~~

Maaf jika ff nya kurang feel dan Gak jelas karena jujur aku ngetik ulang grgr draftnya tadi ilang *sad"

Ini ff baekhyun kedua yang aku bikin spesial birthday nya, dan tentu saja memakai pairing Hunbaek.

Tinggalkan jejak setelah membaca.

GOMAWO.

ParkHyerin6194.


End file.
